Forever: A Tamaki and Haruhi Love Story
by animegirl4321
Summary: Haruhi decided that she was going to take the scholarship to go do schooling in America for a year. After their first date, Tamaki said that he would support Haruhi in this decision. During Haruhi's Goodbye Party, she finds out something that shocked to no end. Tamaki x Haruhi. Fluffy romance.


**Hey guys! So I came up with this fanfiction while I was on IMVU with my friend. It is a Haruhi x Tamaki fanfiction and it has a lot of romance and fluffiness! I really hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters! They are the property of Hatori Bisco!**

**This story takes place during the Goodbye Party for Haruhi and Tamaki in chapter 83. It's going to be a one shot. ENJOY!**

Forever

Haruhi was on her way back home when a limo suddenly pulled up beside her and she was pulled in. She yelled in shock and looked up into the golden eyes of Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Target," said Hikaru.

"Captured," finished Kaoru.

"What are you guys doing, kidnapping me like this?" Haruhi demanded once she calmed down.

"We're going to our house to get you ready for the Ball tonight. We have some of our mothers latest designs we want you to try on for tonight," explained Hikaru.

"But she makes dresses mostly!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Exactly, Haruhi," said Kaoru quietly, "Since you're going to America for school, we figured that it's time to reveal your secret tonight."

"It's going to be a masquerade so that our guests won't know that it's you right away. It was Tono who came up with this," Hikaru continued.

Haruhi sighed. She knew that she would have to reveal her secret eventually, but she didn't expect to have to do it so soon. However, if it was Tamaki who came up with this, then she had no choice but to follow through with it.

Once they got to the Twin's house, they ushered Haruhi into a rather large room that had racks and racks of dresses all over the place. There were three in the middle of the room that were already on mannequins. A sparkly purple one with purple high heeled shoes, a light blue one that has ruffles at the bottom with sparkly black sandals, and a one strap, ankle-length mermaid style dress.

"These are the three that we think will look good on you. Here, try on the purple one first!" exclaimed Kaoru who seemed really excited about this.

She sighed and went into the bathroom that was across the hall and tried the dress on. After, she looked at herself in the mirror and decided that she didn't like the style of it. So she took it off and put on a bathrobe that Hikaru had given her and brought the dress back to Kaoru, saying that she didn't like the style. This happened two more times, the results being the same.

"Man, you're so picky!" complained Hikaru.

Kaoru went to one of the racks and pulled a dress off. This one was a knee length, pale pink one. It was a halter-style and it wasn't skin tight either. Instead, it was loose and flowing. Once he had the dress in his hands, he went back over to Hikaru and Haruhi.

"This is one that we picked out if you didn't like the other three. Please, will you try it on?" he said softly, pleading with his eyes.

Haruhi took the dress from him and went into the bathroom once again. She put it on and zipped up the zipper, looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes widened about what she saw. The dress made her look grown up and sophisticated, and the pale pink color complimented her skin tone. She tied the ribbon at the back of her neck decided that she loved the dress. She walked back out to the Twin's, smoothed out the dress nervously and cleared her throat.

They both turned around and their eyes widened in shock. They run over to her, "Wow, Haruhi! That's the dress!" exclaimed Hikaru.

"You look absolutely beautiful!" said Kaoru. "Tono is going to love it!"

After they got the dress dealt with, they had Haruhi try on shoes. All of them being high-heeled shoes. All three of them decided on black strappy heels and Haruhi put them. Once her outfit was prepared, she looked at the twins nervously, "Are you sure it's alright for me to keep these, guys? They look really expensive."

"It's completely fine, Haruhi," smiled Kaoru. "Our mother told us that you could choose anything you wanted."

"Now it's time for the hair and makeup."

Haruhi sweat dropped, "W-what do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"We're taking you to a salon and getting your hair and makeup done. It's all on us," the Twin's said in synchronization.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ball finally came around and Haruhi walked in nervously with Tamaki, their arms linked at the elbow. She had a sparkly pink mask on with black feathers coming up from the right side. Her new French-manicured nails dug into the palm of her hand nervously.

"Calm down, Haruhi. Everything will be fine," Tamaki said softly, using his free hand to smooth out her fingers.

They were greeted by a group of Tamaki's fangirl's as soon as they walked into the ballroom. They all wanted to know who Tamaki's date was, but he wouldn't reveal it, saying that they'll find out soon enough.

Haruhi and Tamaki danced for a little bit, then had some punch and ate some fancy tuna. Finally, the time came to reveal Haruhi's secret. Tamaki called for everyone's attention and when everyone quieted down, he started talking.

"The members of the Host Club have something that we wish to tell you. We've been asked numerous times where Haruhi was, seeing as this was her goodbye party. We will now tell you that Haruhi has been here the entire time," said Tamaki in a loud and clear voice.

All the girls and guys started looking around anxiously, trying to find Haruhi and it started getting loud again.

"Look here, everybody," yelled Tamaki over the noise echoing throughout the ballroom. Everyone turned to look and Tamaki turned to Haruhi and took off her mask slowly. When everyone saw the wide brown eyes of the Haruhi they all knew and loved, the commotion started.

"Haruhi is a _girl_?" shouted one of the girls in the crowd.

Haruhi started shaking and was getting ready to run out, until Renge suddenly spoke up, "Everyone be quiet! It doesn't matter if Haruhi is a boy or a girl! She's still the Haruhi that we all know and love! Her gender doesn't change who she is!" she exclaimed.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Kyoya put on a slow song and everybody started dancing. While everyone was dancing, Haruhi crept out and stood on the balcony. She took a deep breath of fresh air and let it out, glad to be away from the crowd.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" asked a soft voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Tamaki standing there.

"It was just too crowded in there. I needed some fresh air. What about you? What are you doing out here?" she asked her senpai.

"I wanted to see where you ran off to because I have something to tell you," he replies, moving to stand beside her.

"What is it?" Her face turned a light shade of pink when she noticed the close proximity Tamaki was to her. He rested his hand on hers and squeezed it gently.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm going to America with you," he said quietly.

Haruhi froze and looked at Tamaki in surprise, "Eh? EHH?" she exclaimed. "You're coming to America with me?"

"Yes. Isn't it wonderful? We get to stay together longer," he looked at the shocked expression on Haruhi's face and chuckled.

Tears filled in Haruhi's brown eyes and she looked down and sobbed. Tamaki went in front of her and cradled her face in his hands.

"What's the matter, Haruhi? Did you not want me to come with you?" he asked sadly.

"N-no it's not that," she sobbed. "It's just…Tamaki-senpai, I-I'm so happy. I was afraid to leave after we finally started dating. But now Tamaki-senpai is coming with me. I-It's the best thing that could have ever happened to me."

Tamaki pulled Haruhi into his arms and held her close as he tried to calm her down. He rocked her back and forth and felt her hands clinging to his tuxedo jacket, holding him close to her as she sobbed. After a few minutes, he wiped away her tears.

"May have this dance, Haruhi?" he asked. Purple eyes looked into brown and Haruhi slowly nodded. They started waltzing on the balcony and Haruhi never took her eyes away from Tamaki's.

"I'm glad I got to spend this night with you, Haruhi," he said softly. "I wouldn't have had it any other way."

Haruhi blushed and looked away so Tamaki wouldn't see, "I-I wouldn't have had it any other way either," she whispered.

Tamaki's face went red and he smiled at her. He slowed down the waltz so that they were only swaying side to side. Haruhi sighed and decided that they had better get back in the ballroom.

"Tamaki-senpai…we should get back in there before anyone misses us," she said reluctantly.

He held her close, "No. Please don't go. Don't make this moment end," he said quietly.

"If senpai wants me to stay, then I will stay," she replied just as quietly.

"My dear Haruhi. I will always want you to stay with me," he said.

"What is it, Senpai?"

"Please don't ever leave my side." He took her small hands in his large ones and held them to his heart. "I can't stand the idea of you not being here with me."

"I'll stay by your side for as long as you want me to, Senpai," she whispered.

"Forever then," he said, resting his forehead against hers, making their noses touch.

"Forever," agreed Haruhi.

He closed the distance between their lips and kissed her softly, but passionately. Hikaru and Kaoru were watching them from the open door. When Tamaki kissed Haruhi, they looked at each other and smiled before turning around and heading back into the ballroom, leaving their Senpai and their best friend together in private.

**Well, what did you think? I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors. It's almost 3 in the morning here lol. I hope you guys enjoyed the fluffiness xD And I will post the last chapter of 'The Truth About Ginei Morioka' very soon. Bye byez for now ^-^**


End file.
